American horror Story
by Fear or Rejection
Summary: Are you SCARED
1. Chapter 1

_**Esse arquivo tem direitos autorais:**_

_*****__**proibido qualquer tipo de modificação.**_

_**1- Pilot - Hanna POV**_

O ar era diferente, o cheiro era diferente, eu não gostava dali, gostava do sul, sem poluição, ver as folhas mudando de estação para estação, eu iria sentir falta de tudo isso, mas a escolha não foi minha. Depois da morte do meu irmão minha mãe entrou em depressão e se matou.

Minha vida não é fácil e nunca foi ainda mais depois q meu pai encontrou uma vadia pra trazer pra casa, a qual o fez me manda pra L.A. estudar, ela dizia que era pro meu bem, pro meu futuro, mas pra mim ela deixou claro que me queria longe dali.

Agora eu era obrigada a conviver com um bando de patricinha em alguma casa por ai, com uma tutora que fedia a queijo podre.

Eu olhava pela janela do ônibus, uma cidade feita de coisas artificiais, um sentimento dentro de mim dizia que minha vida ali ia mudar drasticamente, e foi o que aconteceu, mas por enquanto eu ainda sou uma garota apaixonada por rock, com um casaco de moletom preto que era uns dois números maior, regata preta, uma calças jeans rasgadas, um sneker preto com tachinhas, com seus fones de ouvido dentro de um ônibus com patricinha cantando Barbie Girl.

Eu só tinha uma pessoa ali, Stella, Stella Knight era a minha única e melhor amiga dês da sétima série, tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, amávamos rock, tudo bem que nosso estilo de roupas não tinha nada a ver um com o outro, amávamos seriados, filme, musica alta, ela não tinha papas na língua, falava tudo que vinha na cabeça.

Isso era outra coisa que eu e Stella tínhamos em comum. Ela já estava cansada que escutar as Pinks cantando Barbie Girl, eu mal escutava, estava muito preocupada com minha merda de mudança.

Não iria mais ligar pro meu pai, pra mim ele estava morto e enterrado, ele não sabia nem o dia do meu aniversario.

Olhei para o lado e vi Stella se virando para trás, pensei, briga, cheguei a tirar os fones pra escutar a próxima frase dela:

- Já que a vida de plástico é tão legal, que tal se eu fizer um pacto com o demônio pra transformar vocês em bonequinhas de plástico?

As prostitutas fizeram a única coisa que deviam ter feito, se calado.

- Graças a deus calaram a boca. ~disse ela

- Você vai virar uma santa.

~risadas

- Enquanto elas chupavam os pintos de borracha faziam mais silêncio.

~risadas

A tal casa onde estávamos indo era velha, estava no fim do estoque, ninguém a comprava e já tinha suas historias macabras. Stella estava encantada por Los Angeles, já tinha cansado de escutar ela ficar falando que é feia a viajem inteira.

Ela tem cabelo castanho olhos azuis e por mais que ela seja uma ano mais nova que eu, ela tem minha altura, então a feia nessa historia sou eu, mas agora não sei qual assunto era pior, feiura ou L.A.

O ônibus parou, as portas se abriram e as periguetes saíram correndo para seus quartos marcados, eu e Stella com toda a calma do mundo saímos e vimos a mansão onde iriamos morar, a casa era enorme, antiga, mas macabra, eu gosto disso. Stella me olhou e disse o que eu ja imaginava o que ela iria me dizer:

- Irado

- Vamos até nosso quarto.

O quintal era gigante, olhei para todos os cantos e vi um garoto de mais ou menos a minha idade, com uma camiseta listrada vermelha, e uma calça jeans mais rasgada que a minha. Loiro com olhos castanhos. Muito gato.

Apaixonei-me pela casa, ela era perfeita e o quarto meu e da Stella era o melhor, logo que chegamos já começamos a deixa-lo com a nossa cara. Era pôsteres de bandas por todo lado, lençóis pretos e um quadro de giz.

A campainha tocou, escorreguei pelo corrimão e atendi a porta. Era uma menina com síndrome de Dawn, sorri e disse:

- Oi.

- Você vai morrer aqui.

- É o que eu espero.

~Rimos juntas

Atrás dela vinha correndo uma mulher loira já com seus 50 anos ou mais, elas era muito bonita pra sua idade, ela sorriu e disse:

- Desculpe por isso. Essa é Addie, minha filha.

- Prazer, mas sem problemas, até rimos juntas.

~risadas

Stella desceu e foi até a porta:

- Eai - disse Stella

- Bom dia, meu nome é Constance e vim aqui dar boas vindas.

Ela entregou uma caixa redonda para Stella, e ela abriu, e cheirou (?) ela tem problemas.

- É Salva, Para limpar o ambiente dos espíritos, há muitas lembranças ruins aqui - disse Constance.

- Muito obrigada, você quer entrar? - falei

- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, até mais.

Eu e Stella nos olhamos e rimos.

Quando as periguetes estavam arrumando a casa para a festa fui passar a salva por la e achei o lugar mais perfeito, um porão, não tinha um cheiro muito agradável, mas ele era perfeito pra mim.

Já eram 9 horas da noite e então era hora da festa. Chamamos todos que conhecíamos e que não conhecíamos e no meio da festa vimos nossa tutora sair com suas malas, e atrás dela vinha uma mulher de aparência velha, carismática, com os cabelos vermelho e presos chegou até mim e disse:

- Meu nome é Moira O-Hora a nova tutora de vocês!

- O que ouve com a antiga? ~perguntei

- Acho que ela não gosta muito de adolescentes ou festas!

- E você gosta?

- Gosto, mas não maltratem a casa ou se arrependeram!

- Por que a casa tem sentimentos?

~risadas

- Acredite ou não, ela ja sentiu todas as emoções possíveis.

Sai dali pensativa, mas resolvi curtir a festa, bebi demais, esperei a noite toda pelo loiro gatinho que eu havia visto naquele dia mais cedo, mas ele não apareceu. Eram adolescentes bêbados vomitando por todo lado.

Fiquei com uns 14 meninos, vomitei a noite inteira, foi um desastre, cantei, dancei, pulei, passei muito vexame, mas estava me divertindo demais.

A Stella pego a garrafa de tequila, ME deixou sem tequila, vadia, chata, puta, mas enfim, eu tinha a Vodka, e ainda tinha 2 garrafas, elas eram minhas. Peguei as duas e fui pro porão, um garoto me seguiu, um gato.

- Oi gata.

- Oi coisa deliciosa. ~estava muito bêbada

- Posso me sentar aqui e degustar dessa bebida e dessa sua boca? ~ mas ele também não estava tão sóbrio assim~

- Olha, a Vodka é minha e a boca também.

- AAA vou chorar.

- Minha boca eu posso dividir.

Ele não foi nada delicado, me puxou pra cima dele, me beijava de um jeito que MEU DEUS, ele tirou sua camisa, eu estava de saia no inicio da festa, agora ela já estava toda rasgada por conta da festa, ele começou a passar a mão entre minha pernas, eu não gostei daquilo, mas mal consegui me mexer.

Ele já estava abusando, o joguei pra longe, e tentei subir as escadas, ele me puxou e começou e me agarrar pelo braço, estava me machucando:

- Me solta seu viado. ~ falei meio tonta

- Não, agora eu não quero só a boca.

Dei um chute no saco dele, ele gemeu de dor, mas eu estava muito tonta, não consegui subir toda a escada, ele me puxou pelo calcanhar e eu caio. Virei-me pra trás, e alguém começou a bater nele, não consegui ver direito minha vista estava embaçada, fui engatinhando até o fim da escada, e voltei pra festa.

As vadias já estavam sem calcinha em cima da mesa, aquilo era muito escroto. Fui lá pra fora fumar, esse vicio ainda ia me matar, de repente vi o garanhão que me agarro no porão sair correndo pela porta da frente, ele me da nojo.

Não fiquei curiosa pra saber quem havia me ajudado aquela noite, devia ser algum garoto que estava bêbado loco pra arrumar briga.

Comecei a tremer, achei que ia entrar em coma alcoólico, juro que fiquei morrendo de medo. Entrei e fui atrás da Moira, ela estava na cozinha pra variar:

- Moira, por favor, me ajuda, eu too muito mal.

- O minha linda, senta aqui. ~respondeu ela apontando para o balcão~ sei uma coisa que vai fazer você melhorar.

Ela foi até o jardim e pegou algumas plantas, achei que ela faria um chá, mas não.

Ela moeu as plantas que havia pegado e misturou com a farinha, colocou um ovo cru e misturou com um pouco d'agua.

- Nossa, mas você esta fazendo, um bolo? ~perguntei

- Mais ou menos, minha mãe me ensinou, isso vai absorver o álcool do seu estomago e tudo que você comeu, dai você vai parar de vomitar.

- Uau, preciso aprender esses macetes.

~risadas

Aquele negócio era indigesto:

- Tape o nariz ~ disse Moira com um tom sarcástico

- Come se fosse adiantar.

- Apena beba.

Fechei os olhos e tapei o nariz, mas nada fazia eu parar de sentir aquela massa nojenta descendo pela minha garganta.

- Beba tudo. ~disse Moira

Quando terminei aquele interminável copo, quase coloquei tudo pra fora.

- Va deitar. E eu não quero que nenhuma de vocês toque nessa casa pra limpa-la, ok?

- Ok. ~falei

Mas é claro que eu não ia pra cama as 2 da manha, eu fui é curtir o resto da festa.

Por volta das 4 e meia eu e Stella fomos dormir, detalhes, tínhamos aula no dia seguinte, mas ela não bebeu tanto quando eu e a Moira não deixava ninguém tocar na casa para limpar, então, estava tudo perfeito.

Meu único desejo pro dia seguinte era dormir até as 7 da noite.

Stella estava tão bêbada que caiu no chão e nem o satanás tiraria ela dali.

Fiquei preocupada, achei até que ela tinha quebrado o nariz, mas aquela ali é pior que eu, bebe e não a bolo de Moira que melhore tanto quanto dormir o máximo possível da manha do dia seguinte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esse arquivo tem direitos autorais:**_

_*****__**proibido qualquer tipo de modificação.**_

_**1- Pilot - Stella POV**_

Morar em Los Angeles era mais do que vim só aqui para estudar, passar um tempinho e já voltar para a minha cidade natal, como de costume. Não podia ser mais perfeito, como sou meio inquieta desde o meu nascimento, adoro cidades agitadas, não gosto de coisas muito quietas, sair de uma cidade pequena e calma e vir para L.A, é uma mudança completamente diferente, principalmente morando junto com 6 projetos de prostitutas e com uma tutora retardada que quando fala parece que está gemendo, a única pessoa que eu posso contar ali no meio de tudo é Hanna, minha melhor amiga desde a sétima série, que felizmente veio parar em uma republica comigo, apesar de ser completamente desagradável de conviver com aquelas vadias, eu tenho ela, uma pessoa foda, maravilhosa e carismática, estávamos em um ônibus sentadas em um dos primeiros bancos, já as patricinhas estavam lá atrás, deviam estar pagando boquete pra um pênis de borracha. Olhei para Hanna, que estava sentada do meu lado, ela estava olhando atenciosamente pela janela do ônibus, concentrada, cutuquei ela, mas ela não percebeu, ela estava também com fone de ouvido assim como eu, eu estava escutando She Wolf - Megadeth, percebi que as vadias estavam cantando Barbie Girl, aumentei o volume dos meus fones, mas não adiantou, ainda dava pra ouvir a voz irritante delas.

_I'm Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World!_

_Life in plastic is fantastic! _

Me virei para trás e fiquei de joelhos no banco, olhei as fuzilando.

- Já que a vida de plástico é tão legal, que tal se eu fizer um pacto com o demônio pra transformar vocês em bonequinhas de plástico?

Elas estavam me olhando assustadas, porém, se calaram. Me virei de volta no banco e sentei. Eu soube que nossa amada tutora alugou uma casa antiga pra gente, tava lá no estoque da imobiliária há muito tempo, deve ser uma casa podre, caindo aos pedaços, que a primeira festa que as pinks derem, a casa vai se desmontar, mais do que já deve estar desmontada, bom, vou tentar confiar em Los Angeles e ter a esperança de que seja uma casa decente.

Enfim chegamos, as vadias saíram se quebrando arrastando as malas, que mais pareciam arco-íris, até ardia meu olho de olhar para aquelas coisas multicoloridas, desci do ônibus, olhei para a casa, era simplesmente inacreditável, CARALHO, eu não acredito nisso, macabra, sinistra, PERFEITA.

- Eu sabia que eu poderia confiar em Los Angeles!

Falei baixo para mim mesma.

Hanna estava olhando atenciosamente para a casa, ela parecia ter gostado. Olhei para ela e falei:

- Irado!

- Vamos até nosso quarto.

Ela disse.

Eu estava quase babando, era a casa mais foda que eu já tinha visto, e olha que ainda nem olhei por dentro, o quintal era enorme e tinha um piazão loiro lá, não sei o que ele tava fazendo lá, deve ser algum vizinho, Hanna estava olhando para ele, safada.

Entramos lá, era magnífica, subimos as escadas e fomos até o nosso quarto, tirei da minha mala meus posters de banda, e comecei a grudar nas paredes, Hanna começou a me ajudar a grudar e logo depois foi colocar nossos lençóis escuros nas camas, para deixar o quarto com a nossa cara, ela até pendurou um quadro de giz lá, não sei pra que, mas tudo bem, era legal. Ouvi a campainha tocar, Hanna rapidamente foi atender. Fiquei olhando pra aquele quarto, acabamos de chegar e ele já está com nosso estilo, tirei meu som portátil da mala e botei em cima de uma escrivaninha, o liguei, e coloquei meu pen drive, começou a tocar Aces High - Iron Maiden, ouvi as piriguetes berrando igual gazelas, mesmo o quarto delas estando longe do meu e de Hanna, o nosso quarto era no final do corredor. Fui até o quadro de giz e escrevi: _Well the devil may care_, da musica Black Ice do AC/DC. Ri sozinha, sai do quarto e desci as escadas e fui até a porta, lá estava Hanna, e no lado de fora tinha uma menina com síndrome de down, e uma mulher que deveria ter uns 80 anos, não, menos.

- E ai!

Falei.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Constance e vim aqui dar boas vindas.

A mulher parecia intrigada ao falar isso. Logo em seguida ela me entregou uma pequena caixa redonda, abri, rapidamente, lá tinha uma erva, ou planta verde, sei lá, parecia um musgo, peguei na mão e cheirei, não tinha cheiro de porra nenhuma.

- É salva, para limpar o ambiente dos espíritos, há muitas lembranças ruins aqui.

Disse Constance, eu sorri, que _irado_.

- Muito obrigada, você quer entrar?

Falou Hanna para Constance e para a menina.

- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, até mais.

Constance disse, virando as costas e indo em direção ao portão.

Eu e Hanna nos olhamos e rimos juntas.

Hanna sumiu pelos cômodos da casa, acho que ela foi ao porão, e eu fui conhecer a cozinha, que eu ainda não tinha visto, era bonita, ajeitada, abri a geladeira, estava forrada de congelados Hot Pocket, perfeito, provavelmente foi a nossa tutora que comprou, ela podia ser retardada, mas era útil pra esse tipo de coisa.

Julie entrou pela porta dos fundos, que ficava na cozinha, ela estava comendo uma maça coberta de caramelo derretido.

- Onde que tu comprou isso?

Eu pedi.

- De um homem ali na rua, mas agora ele já foi embora.

Ela falou, mastigando a maça como se estivesse mastigando uma camisinha.

- Eu também quero puta que pariu!

Eu falei, desapontada. Merda do cacete, to com fome, e eu quero algo doce, e a única coisa que tem é Hot Pocket.

- Vai ficar querendo honey.

Ela disse e riu, otária, vadia, que ódio.

- Cala a porra da tua boca boqueteira do caralho.

Falei.

- Pelo menos EU tenho uma maça do amor e você não!

Ela disse, e saiu rindo pela porta dos fundos.

Sai também pela porta dos fundos, ela estava de costas, ainda rindo, puxei o braço dela, e então ela ficou de frente pra mim, ela tava segurando a maça por um graveto, dei um tapa na maça que vôo longe e caiu na grama.

- Agora você não tem mais!

Eu falei e ela me olhou com uma cara de prostituta sem clientes, chateada, que pena, eu sorri e voltei para a cozinha.

Minha mão estava melecada de caramelo, fui até a pia, abri a torneira, comecei a enxaguar, ouvi barulhos, e risadas de meninos, que vinham ali diretamente da cozinha, rapidamente virei para trás.

As portas dos balcões, dos armários e da geladeira estavam abertas.

- Mas que porra é essa?!

Falei indignada, sozinha, bom, pelo menos eu acho que estava sozinha.

Peguei a toalha e enxuguei a mão, que coisa mais sinistra foi isso? O vento é que não foi. Fui até a geladeira e a fechei, fiz o mesmo com os armários, olhei ao redor da cozinha, não tinha nada, nem ninguém, deve ter sido alguém zoando com a minha cara.

Era umas 21h e pouco, que a festa das pinks começou, já tinha um monte de gente na casa, já estavam bêbados, pra variar, estavam fazendo um fiasco na sala, logo vi nossa tutora, com as malas delas, saindo pela porta, e ao lado dela, havia uma mulher velha, cabelos ruivos e presos, e com uma roupa preta de governanta. Fui até lá, e escutei ela falando com Hanna.

- Meu nome é Moira H-ora a nova tutora de vocês!

Ela falou, e nossa ela muito era sinistra, parecia ser legal, um dos olhos dela era meio apagado.

Me virei e fui em direção da mesa de bebidas que as piriguetes tinham arrumado, logo avistei uma garrafa de tequila scorpion silver. Peguei a garrafa de uma vez, e fui subindo as escadas.

- A STELLA PEGOU A GARRAFA INTEIRA DE TEQUILA!

Berrou Joice, indignadinha para as outras vadias.

- VAI SE FODER!

Eu disse, e logo em seguida mostrei o dedo do meio.

Continuei subindo as escadas e parei no corredor, abri a garrafa de tequila silver e joguei a tampa no chão, tomei uns goles, vi no teto do corredor uma corda, a curiosidade algum dia irá me matar, serio.

Fui até lá e puxei a corda, enquanto eu puxava a corda, descia uma escada de madeira, afirmei ela no chão, e então a subi, lá estava escuro, não dava pra enxergar muito bem. Vi um interruptor, o liguei e dei de cara com uma roupa preta de látex, pendurada com correntes, nossa que sexy.

- Puta merda!

Bebi mais uns goles de tequila, e percebi que já estava na metade da garrafa.

Aquele sótão era pequeno, mas era obscuro e sinistro, ou seja, diversão pra mim, estava todo empoeirado e tinha que ter cuidado pra não bater a cabeça, por que o teto era bem baixo.

Me sentei, tomei mais uns goles da tequila, que tontura. Fique observando aquela roupa estranha, a quantos anos aquela porra tava lá?

Em seguida escutei gritarias de gente bêbada lá em baixo e barulhos, como se estivem tentando demolir a casa.

Fui descer a escada do sótão, tropecei, dei de cara no chão, se a Hanna tivesse aqui agora ela ia rir de mim pra caralho. Derrubei um pouco de tequila no chão, levantei, tropecei de novo me bati contra a parede, ergui aquela porra de escada de volta pro sótão, quase cai de novo, será que esses tênis all star da porra me fazendo tropeçar? Ah puta que pariu, tirei eles e fui até o meu quarto e da Hanna, abri a porta e atirei os tênis lá para dentro, desci as escadas apenas de meias, notei que só restava mais um pouquinho de tequila na garrafa, bebi o resto. Avistei Hanna curtindo a festa, fui novamente até a mesa de bebidas, vi uma garrafa de vodka smirnoff e fui pegar, quando estava a destampando, alguém tirou de mim. Olhei furiosa pra ver quem era.

- Oi, Stella que bom que vocês estão morando aqui agora!

Era Dave, meu colega de aula, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, um pouco mais alto que eu, enquanto ele falava, colocou vodka pela metade de um copo, e me alcançou.

- Enche até a borda.

Falei, sem expressão alguma.

Ele encheu e então novamente me alcançou, peguei e tomei um pequeno gole.

- Deveria ser muito transtorno, vir de uma cidade para outra, só para as aulas não é? Vir morar aqui deve ser muito melhor pra você e suas amigas.

- Só a Hanna é minha amiga, seu troxa! E ela não estudava aqui, é a primeira vez que ela está vindo para Los Angeles e acha que eu seria amiga daquelas vadias?

Falei, sem tolerância e nossa que dor de cabeça, caralho.

Ele riu forçadamente e saiu da minha frente, virei o copo inteiro goela a baixo e sentei no sofá, vi mais uma mesa, com comida, aleluia! Fui até lá e peguei uns salgadinhos, comi, olhei para o lado e vi uns otários vomitando, aquilo embrulhou meu estomago. Olhei no relógio de pendulo que tinha lá na sala e já era 4h17min da madrugada, subi as escadas, percebi que Hanna estava vindo logo atrás de mim.

Cheguei no quarto, tropecei e cai, apoiei meus braços no chão, vi que Hanna deitou na cama, sem perceber a minha existência, tentei me erguer, mas não consegui, eu tava muito tonta, puta que pariu, me deitei ali no chão mesmo e dormi.


End file.
